


The Pick Up

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: No Plot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Sam smut with no plot. Was originally written for a friend to make her feel better





	The Pick Up

**The Pick Up**

    You slowly sip your whiskey, your eyes focusing on the two faces in front of you.

    “You aren’t in a good situation, (Y/N). These Winchesters came out of nowhere.”

    “I’ve known them my whole life!” You argue.

    Kat’s eyes narrow in on you. “You never mentioned them once in four years at school!”

    “I had a falling out with them.” You take a deep breath. “Look, I see you’re worried and I love you for it, but I am happy!”

    Kim shakes her head. “Happy? You spent four years in one of the greatest colleges in the world and now you drive around the country in an old car taking pictures?”

    “Are you sleeping with one of them?” Kat asks. Her mouth drops. “You’re sleeping with both of them, aren’t you?”

    You can’t hold back the laughter. “That’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said. Dean is my best friend. He’s like my brother!”

    “But the other one…”

    “Sam.” You can’t hide the smile. “Sam and I have something different.”

    “What’s that mean?” Kim asks.

    “We have something different.” You repeat. “I don’t understand the point of this. Neither of you are doing what you wanted…”

    “We aren’t hiding from our problems by moving around from place to place though. You are running from something. It’s not healthy. You have to find a better way to deal with your problems.” Kat watches as you sip your drink. “You drink a lot too. I noticed that last night.”

    “You think I have a drinking problem and you bring me to a bar?” Unbelievable.

    “You have a wild streak. We know this. It’s just something some people have in their hearts. Kim and I aren’t wild. We’re responsible, we have a handle on our issues…”

    “Excuse me,” You stand up abruptly. “I have to pee.”

    You walk away before they can stop you. You reach into your purse and see the many missed texts and calls from Dean. He knew you suspected this was an ambush. He threatened to come and sit at the bar in case things got too intense. As much you appreciate the thought, you know that you need to handle this yourself.

    Once alone in the restroom, you take care of business and wash your hands. You reach in your purse for lotion as the door opens and a tall figure slips in. He locks the door and turns around to smile at you. He takes a step toward you and pulls you into his arms.

    “Are you alright?”

    “I’ve been better.” You smile. “What the hell are you doing here?”

    Sam says nothing as his lips crash against yours and his hands cup your bottom to lift you up. Everything around you, all the words from the night, fade away. Sam’s here and he’s going to give you everything you need and want.

    He breaks the kiss and stares into your eyes. “I love that look in your eyes, (Y/N/N).” He gently sets you down and turns you around. “No one else has ever made me feel this way.” His hand travels under your skirt. “Are you kidding me? Baby, are you trying to kill me?”

    You turn your head to smile at him. “I wanted to make sure that when a tall, dark, handsome man followed me into the bathroom and locks the door, he’d be able to get to what he wants a little faster.” He moves your skirt up, exposing your ass. You push back against him, feeling his hardness through the jeans.

    Sam’s lips move over your neck softly. “Baby, as much as I want to take my time and make this last, I’m pretty sure someone’s going to start banging on that door soon.” He slips a finger in your wet folds. “You really love this, don’t you?”

    You moan as his finger slowly works you. “Sam….”

    “Are you holding back?” He asks. “(Y/N), never hold back. I don’t care where we are. The first time….damn it, you were so loud. You were so into it. I knew you wanted me…”

    “Always.” You move your hips in time with his finger. You let out an almost animalistic moan. “Sam!”

    He slips a second finger in. Sam knows your body. Sam knows what it takes to make you feel good. “Let it go, (Y/N/N). I’m here.”

    Your release comes as Sam helps you through the orgasm. “I need you, Baby.”

    “Take….me….” You beg. “Sam, I’m yours.”

    “Put your hands on the wall. Bend over a little more.” He demands. You know what he wants and oblige. Sam’s full, hard cock is soon teasing your entrance. You moan, knowing that this is going to feel even more incredible that you imagined.

    The knocking starts. “Hey! Come on! I have to pee!”

    “Just…a….minute…fuck!” You scream out as Sam pushes into you. “Oh my God!”

    “Hey, are you okay?!”

    The voice falls away as Sam pounds you. He keeps one hand on your hips as one moves under your shirt. “Sam!”

    “Baby, I’m not going to…..” He moans. “So fucking wet….”

    “Let it go, Sam,” You tell him. “I’m going to come again!”

    “Me too!”

    Together, you go over the edge, pushing each other through the beautiful pleasure.

    The banging is now impossible to ignore. “Hey! Come on! Are you okay?!”

    “So much for a quick getaway.” You giggle as Sam pulls his pants up and you straighten your clothes and wash yourself up.

    “Come home with me.” Sam kisses you. “I’ve got a couple of ideas I think you might like.”

    “Is that right?”

    Sam laughs. “Baby, if you think this is all I have in me for tonight, you need a reminder of what I can do.”

    You love the sound of that. “Let me say my goodbyes so we can get out of here.”

    You unlock the door and see Kat, Kim, and three other women standing there. “Sorry, Ladies.”

    “Are you okay?! We almost called the police. I was sure you were….”

    Sam steps out with you. “Hi, ladies.”

    “(Y/N)?”

    “This is Sam Winchester.” You introduce them. “And we’re leaving.” You smile at your old friends. “Let me know the next time you’re passing through.”

    “(Y/N)?”

    “Have a safe trip!” You call behind you. Sam pulls you through the club, outside to the car.

    “Dean let you drive Baby?”

    “He was worried about you.”

    You have an idea. “Take the back roads home. I feel I owe you something….”


End file.
